Kindred
by neon chesire cat
Summary: Forced into a life of servitude to protect the people she loved sakura must learn to live with the evil tyrant gaara, however after learning of the secret surrounding his family she finds maybe theres much more to him then meets the eye. Now she must protect him from those who seek to destroy the unwitting boy who stole her heart even if it hurts him to do so. *lemon*


A sigh escaped her lips as she looked towards the entrance of the room, though the door was shut the quite whispering informed her of the people hesitating to enter. Standing silently for her kneeling position she walked towards the door, the bottom of her kimono dragging slightly across the floor. As the distance between herself and the door lessened the voices grew louder and she could tell they belonged to her two best friends. A small smile graced her lips knowing what they were arguing about. Her hand slipped down the decorated canvas paper until it arrived at the slight carved wood handle, slipping the tips of her fingers in to the dented wood she waited until just the right moment and then with all of her might pulled the door giving both of the men on the other side a the fright of their life.

Two men, one blond with tan skin the other pale with jet black hair turned almost in unison to stare at the pinkette that was now giving them a questioning look. Always the first to answer the blond raised his arm to scratch the back of his neck ,a nervous habit he picked up off his father "hey sakura chan ummm you look nice" he said rather quickly trying to stay off the subject he and his companion had come to talk about with the girl. She sighed knowing what he was up to and turned towards the other male knowing he wouldn't try to sway away from the topic they needed to discuss. She moved to the side of the door leaving enough room for the men to enter.

Getting the unspoken command they both entered the finely decorated room and sat in the center on the cushions placed in a circle around the small table. A atmosphere of sadness covered the usually happy group as all knew what they were here to talk about but non wanted to start the conversation off. Sasuke though reluctantly looked into the girls emerald green eyes "sakura" he whispered not quite sure what to say next "you don't have to go, you could stay and we would find a way to pay him and no one would have to" he was interrupted by sakura`s finger on his lips.

Sakura sighed looking at her friends as they avoided her gaze. Her face was painted white and her lips blood red, the usually beautiful make up made her look almost tragic as she her eyes welled with such sorrow that the simple sight broke both of the men's hearts. She was ready and though she didn't want it to happen she had no choice she had accepted this years ago and now it was time to meet her fate. "Naruto, Sasuke I have made my decision and I can't let you suffer because of me" Naruto`s head raised blue eyes lined with unshed tears looked at one of his best friends for possibly the last time.

He knew she would choose this, he knew she wouldn't stay but he didn't want her too, he didn't want another person he loved to leave. He looked helplessly to the boy sat next to him who had yet to look up. Sasuke though trying to keep his emotions hidden was shaking ever so slightly from the effort. Their relationship had always been different from what would be considered normal but It made them stronger all three had proven their love for the other two and sakura was showing them how much she could endure if it meant they stayed happy and safe.

She stood and her pink and silver kimono dropped to the floor with a quiet thud. She gazed sadly at her friends before walking towards the door. Naruto stood as he watched his friend walk away, he knew that once she walked out of the room there would be no going back for any of them. He reached his arm out and grasped the edge of her kimono sleeve before she could open the door. Slowly she turned to him and he could see that he wasn't the only one that was upset about their predicament. Behind him he could hear Sasuke getting up and all three of them just stood in silence staring at each other.

Sakura was the first to move. In a way that was unfitting of her new status as a geisha she leapt at the men tears streaming down her face causing her once perfect make up to ruin. The boys caught her as she knew they would and brought her into a three way hug. The silence didn't stop them from expressing their sorrow and despair to each other. A gentle tapping at the wooden frame of the door brought them out of there revere and Sakura broke away from the pair to turn towards the door. Slowly as if trying to stop time she opened the door and stepped into her new life. One much different from her old one.

...

Outside the meeting room a young man with fiery red hair cast a look back to the door. His eyes narrowed what on earth was keeping her so long. His father had told him he would only have to pick this woman up but after 40 minutes he was still waiting for her to even show up, the arrogance she must have, did she even knew who he was! Well he would teach her one way or another.

His escort kyamo tapped slightly on the frame as if feeling the frustration in the narrow hallway begin to grow as his master became more impatient. The door slid open ever so slowly and a young woman appeared dressed in a fine kimono, pink and silver blossoms adorning the shimmering silk, despite the obvious trail of tears that had made their way down her slightly puffed cheeks the girl had managed to force a small smile onto her painted lips knowing already what was expected of her. She slid to the floor and lowered her head bowing to her new master, behind her two young men looked towards him with hate shining in their eyes knowing he was responsible for taking their friend away. A smirk graced his lips, with eyes locked onto the blond he reached down and grabbed a handful of her pink tresses pulling her to her feet with a yelp. The boy screeched and lunged forward, his friends yelp being more then enough to warrant his help whether she had asked for it or not.


End file.
